


Every Time

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boring formal events are more bearable when Jack knows who he’s going home with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "sj_everyday" prompt #24 "take me home"

Jack knew that, retired or not, he’d still have to make an appearance at official formal military functions, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. He wore his uniform— because he wouldn’t have felt at all comfortable wandering the SGC in a regular suit— and he could get away with it, because he was technically a reservist rather than a civilian.

But that didn’t mean he enjoyed the schmoozing, either, trying to oh-so-politely impress various Washington fat cats that the people who risked their lives across the galaxy on a daily basis deserved every bit of funding they asked for. He could tell the exact moment he’d had enough, when his dry humor tipped over into a little too much sarcasm, but this time, Jack didn’t have to shore up his smile and power through.

Nodding to Senator What’s-His-Name, Jack excused himself and crossed to where Sam stood talking with an two-star Army general and a civilian woman in a very expensive suit. He snagged a glass of punch on his way and held it out to her.

“Ah, thank you,” said Sam, and smiled as she accepted it. “You all know retired General O’Neill?”

Jack nodded acknowledgement, but otherwise let the conversation wash over him, nodding agreement whenever Sam said anything and trying to look vaguely interested the rest of the time. She made her way around the room, mingling, being brilliant and charming, and Jack followed, until she excused them from a conversation with a Navy admiral and pulled him into a corner.

“Thank you,” she said, softly, with a genuine Carter smile.

“Hey, this was your party, not mine.”

He knew she wouldn’t kiss him, even at the edge of the crowded room, but she laced their fingers together. “That’s why I’m even more grateful.”

Jack smiled. “I know a way you could show your gratitude,” he offered, with the hint of a leer. “Take me home, Carter.”

She laughed, and squeezed his hand. “Every time.”

THE END


End file.
